


I, Within the Dream

by Megane



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Between worlds, Hearing Voices, Mystery, Oddities, Possibly Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: The Hunter visits the Dream Refuge. The mystery of the messengers captivates and almost overwhelms them.





	

Thick leather boots sounded against the damp cobblestone. Was it possible to rain in a place like this? The hunter looked around curiously, a black bandana drawn over the lower half of their face. How curious…

 _Curious indeed_ – the words echoed in a whisper through the hunter's mind.

The hunter reached a hand up, flicking up the pointed brim of their tricorne. The whispers increased, and they halted their steps, listening to the flow of words that swarmed in their mind. Their skin began to crawl like spiders and ants resided under the folds of their clothing. The hunter dusted at their right arm, then their left. As the creeping increased, they shook bodily and almost reached for their saw blade. With another shake, they resisted the urge and began forward.

They tilted their head down to ignore the incoherent voices. They succeeded with a great deal of effort. The whispers drew away like a lazy tide. Sense came back with the distance sound.

_Hunter. Hunter, last of the Hunters…_

With a pause, the hunter glanced over their shoulder and saw four skeletal bodies climbing out of the ground. Their tiny hands reached out of the earth in a bubble of shadows; they leaned back to stare at the Hunter before looking up reverently at the light over their heads.

“Ahh, the little ones,” a soft voice began. The hunter looked over towards the Doll. She kept her gaze trained on the nameless creatures. “These inhabitants of the dream… Speak words, they do not, but still, aren’t they sweet?”

The hunter took a moment to think on what she said. “They don't speak…?”

“No,” she said plainly with the faintest shake of her head.

The hunter tilted their head down and closed their eyes briefly. There was no noise, no sound. Only the deafening acknowledgement of silence. When they opened their eyes, they stared down at the cobblestone that was still, oddly, damp. They didn't think at that moment to ask why. This place was full of curiosities.

“Gehrman awaits,” she stated, looking now to the hunter as if she had always been.

“I will see him.” The hunter nodded to her and travelled up the strange, wet steps, away from the odd whispering voices.


End file.
